Utan
The Utan are a species of humanoids. They are not a powerful people, and often depend on Allies for protection. Description They are vaguely humanoid in shape, but they have prominent ears, varying skin colors and, in some subspecies, a tail. They are roughly four to five feet high, from feet to head, and some subspecies ears push them another foot. Their hands and feet are human, complete with five fingers and toes. Though, the foot is elongated and widened, a good support for their natural jumping ability. Their head shape depends on a subspecies, it always seems to be a mix between human features (like eyes, nose and mouth), and the animal (ears, hair and general shape of head). The enjoy wearing loose fitting clothing like baggy pants or shorts. Shirts are more closely worn, but are still easy to wear. Shoes are rarely worn, as their feet have naturally thick soles. They generally go unarmed, preferring to let others do fighting for them, but 'wild' ones generally have learned some kind of martial art to protect themselves. If they do carry weapons, it is some kind of staff. The average Utan is very skilled at more domestic pursuits, such as cooking or cleaning, and are often used as servants for strong species like the Valkyries. Sub-species There are many recognized sub-species, they are listed according to their collective names: *Cat Lounge * Fox Family *Rabbit Collective(sometimes called Bunnies) *Dog Pack *Wolf Clan (they are aggressive, by Utan standards) *Mole Solitaire (Blind, heightened senses to compensate, they spend a great deal of their lives alone and underground.) *Badger Lord (Aggressive like the Wolf Clans, they are known for their body's black/white striping, very unsociable) *Otter Holt (Sea/river fairing Utan, Said to have more in common with Merr than Humans) Abilities *They can eat nearly anything as long as it is not a directly poisonous plant. (I.e. They can eat grass, but not nightshade) *Jumping ability *Very good at household chores. *Heightened smell, hearing. *Faster than most other species. *Much higher than average alcohol tolerance. It is a problem when they get addicted, as they could die of alcohol poisoning easily, because of the amount of time it takes to get drunk. History No one knows their true history. The main train of thought is that they are genetic experiments dating all the way back from the Era of the Columns. Some merely say that they've always been around, but, like the Valkyries, were undiscovered for a long time. However, it is evident that they are now under the protection of the Valkyries, who view them as their property (The Utan don't mind, surprisingly). Of late, they have become a little bit more adventurous, and are seen, every now and then, outside of Valkyrie bands. ~Explorer's League Annals Personality They are generally docile and obedient. They, however, generally choose a master and obey that person. They are survivalists, and often find the 'alpha' (in their case, the Valkyries), and ingratiate themselves with them. They are very familial, and they enjoy raising children, even ones outside their species. Naming Conventions They name themselves in a 'earthy' sense. Plants, rocks and elements are very widespread. Also, some take on the names of their masters, or, (giving credence to the Column Era theory) names like Bedrock Navroth or Colton Grassblade. Slave Trade Excerpted from Dr. Hogarth's speech on the slave trade in the World and the interspecies relations it affects. "It is an unfortunate fact that the 'degenerates' of society enjoy the company of Utan in ways that most civilized company do not speak of. As such, there is a very strong slave trade dealing in Utan, especially females and small children. One can definitely imagine what they want the females for. Small children are generally treated as pets or servants. When the child grows up, the Utan is either kept as a servant, or abandoned. Utan, due to their natures, are in fear of their master's displeasure, and will not seek to free themselves of their bondage. This has led to the recent violence from the two 'warrior' cultures of the Utan, the Wolf Clans and the solitary Badger Lords actively seek to free their brethren. In Arcadian Royal Houses, and in the crime lords mansions and even in the homes of the well to do, one may find an Utan. If you ask the Utan how they came here, they will become frightened, or just will not answer you. This is not to say that they are unhappy. I know of a few members of certain houses who actually ensure their well being, by buying them from the slavers and giving them a good place to live, and work. Utan's strange pleasure, comes from his slavery. Even their Valkyrie allies treat them as such, but, the Valkyries, as a species, protect their strange friends. That is the difference between our own fickle human race, from the others. Notable Utan * Wolf of Starlit Pastures: A Heart's Strange Whims major character. He was a very aggressive member of the Wolf Clans who attempted to kidnap Gram of the Rabbit Collectives. Legends *Origin The main theory about the Utan is that they are genetic experiments from a bygone era. There is, however, no evidence to support this, and they themselves do not know. Allies *The Valkyries are their main allies, it seems to escape the Utan that their name (which is 'Old Valkyr') means, basically, 'Friendly Prisoners of War'. *Humans are not so much allies as they enjoy having their company, or hiring them as servants. *Because of their relationships with the Valkyries, the Dwarven Peoples are considered their allies. *They like Elves, but the Elves do not like them much, and consider them too weak to consider. See Also Notes *Somewhat inspired by the characters in Utawarerumono. Category:Species